


How Deep Is Your Love?

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Chastity Device, Collars, Fanart, Fisting, Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jensen's a good boy and gets what he deserves, but can he handle that? (pick your own partner)





	How Deep Is Your Love?




End file.
